A Good Kind Of Mishap- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: "Sorry, Chaton, but unless you can put your claws away, I don't think that you can help me." "That's not fair! This suit doesn't provide a way to let my claws in." It was deathly silent. Reverse crush AU, but different from your normal one I guess. Marichat. Entry for AU Challenge in the forum 'On The Streets Of Paris!


Marinette squealed, smiling widely as Chat Noir once more came into her room with his crap-eating grin and amusement in his cat-like eyes.

They had been doing this for months now.

Although as Ladybug she couldn't properly talk to him, it felt almost natural to be able to talk to him as Marinette. It was also very nice to see that he could be as flirty as Adrien (and she swore that that poor boy watched TOO much anime growing up) while still being the worry-free Chat Noir that she loved and adored so much.

"Good evening, princess." He said smoothly, leaning into her personal space. She blushed, pushing him back lightly with her finger.

"D-Down, kitty." She stuttered, looking up at him shyly.

"What're you working on?" He asked, looking behind her at the scarf she was making. "Can I help?"

"Sorry, Chaton, but unless you can put your claws away, I don't think that you can help me." She teased, hitting his bell lightly. He pouted.

"That's not fair! This suit doesn't provide a way to let my claws in." His eyes grew comically wide as a green light surrounded his feet, moving up his body and removing the leather catsuit. It happened so fast that Marinette wasn't able to look away, or even blink.

And soon, Adrien Agreste stood in front of her, looking mortified.

It was deathly silent.

Marinette blinked.

Chat Noir had turned into Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste.

The guy who flirted with her non-stop.

He was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir.

The guy who adored puns and kept chivalry alive.

He was Adrien Agreste.

"M-Marinette, breathe!" Adrien reached forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, and Marinette realized that she hadn't been breathing. She sucked in some breath, her bluebell eyes not leaving his emerald green ones.

Speaking of his eyes, they looked scared and nervous- nothing like the boastful and confident ones he always seemed to show her at school.

It was silent for a few more moments. Adrien opened his mouth, but then it closed again. He opened it, and then hesitated.

"I'm sorry."

Marinette blinked.

"I-I'm sorry- you probably didn't mean for that to happen." He said. "And you probably didn't want me to be Chat Noir either. And I'm sorry that I used the suit as a way to get to know you better but I really _really REALLY_ like you and I know that you think that I'm just a flirty model, but I really wanted you to like one side of me at least, and-" Adrien stopped his mini-rant, his face growing red.

Marinette blinked.

"I-I should probably-"

"You stupid cat." The words just burst out of her mouth. He winced, and she blushed in embarrassment. That wasn't what she had been wanting to say.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am…"

"You don't know the half of it." Marinette took a step forward, her face just as red as his, but confident all the same. "You stupid, stupid cat!"

"I-"

"Did you really think that I didn't like Adrien?" He only stared. "Or would dislike you because your Adrien? Ha, please, if anything this makes even more since you stupidly-too-attractive-for-your-own-good-cat! If I wasn't so mad at you for thinking so lowly about yourself I would have half the brain to tell you that I'm Ladybug-"

"Wait- what?"

"But that doesn't matter because I'm gonna prove you wrong right now!" She grabbed his collar and dragged him down, kissing him fiercely and leaving no room for any arguments. He melted into the kiss, but before he could kiss back she pulled away, still focused on finishing her rant.

"You stupid cat! I've liked you for how long- a year and a half?- now and you think that I'm gonna hate you because you thought that I didn't like Adrien?!" She kissed him again, but it was shorter this time. "Well? Did I prove my point?"

Adrien only stared down at her, the normal and confident grin she usually saw on his face coming back. He leaned down a bit.

"Too-attractive-for-his-own-good?" He repeated, and Marinette turned bright red.

She had said that, hadn't she?

"Y-You forgot the stupidly part." She pointed out, trying to regain some of her ground. It didn't work, as his amusement grew only greater. He chuckled, leaning down and close to her ear.

"I had no idea that you saw me as attractive, _MY_ _lady._ " He whispered. Marinette nearly swooned at being called his, and…

Yeah, she had said that she was Ladybug too.

"So…" He pulled away, that aggravating and entirely irresistible smirk dancing on his face. "Marinette, Ladybug, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

She blushed, hands lifting up to her face to fan her cheeks. Then she realized that she was fangirling about him asking her out _in front_ of him and composed herself.

"I'd love to, Adrien."


End file.
